1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four wheeled utility vehicle, in particular, relates to a fixing structure of a protection frame for a cabin of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A four wheeled utility vehicle of this type is provided with a protective frame from a front portion of a cabin to a rear portion of the cabin through an upper portion of the cabin in order to protect a rider inside of the cabin.
As to a structure for fixing a protective frame of a cabin in a four wheeled utility vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,111 (corresponding to U.S.D. No. 439,548) discloses a fixing structure, in which a front lower end of a protective frame is fixed sideways to a frame member of the vehicle through a cut-out formed in a side surface of a bonnet for covering a front portion of a chassis. Otherwise, U.S.D. No. 342,701 discloses a structure, in which a protective frame of a cabin extends to a bumper disposed at a fore end of a vehicle, to be fixed to the bumper. Alternatively, there have been conventionally known various other structures, for example, a structure in which a fore lower end of a protective frame of a cabin is allowed to project downward from a through hole formed at a bonnet or a front fender, to be fixed to a frame member of a vehicle inside of the bonnet or the front fender, a structure in which a cabin frame defining the cabin and the protective frame covering the cabin from above are integrally formed in a state exposed sideways from the cabin; and the like.
The fixing structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,111 is restricted in the fixing position of the protective frame, thereby making it difficult to achieve a light weight and compactness.
The fixing structure disclosed in U.S.D. No. 342,701 enlarges the protective frame which is liable to come within sight of a driver since the protective frame extends to the bumper at the fore end of the vehicle.
Otherwise, the fixing structure, in which the fore lower end of the protective frame is fixed to the frame member or the like inside of the hood or the front fender, takes labor in attaching or detaching the protective frame. Particularly, in the case where an engine or electrical components are contained inside of the hood, a seal needs be interposed between the through hole formed at the hood and the protective frame, so as to prevent rainwater from intruding inward.
Additionally, the structure in which the protective frame and the cabin frame are exposed sideways from the cabin and are integrated with each other makes it difficult to maintain a good appearance, and needs a large mounting space in transporting the four wheeled utility vehicle on a truck or the like.